1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to ball joints used in suspension systems of automotive vehicles, and particularly to kits for facilitating field conversion of original equipment unthreaded press-fit ball joints into threaded replacement ball joint structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those skilled in the art will appreciate issues related to replacing worn out original equipment press-fit style ball joints in upper and lower control arms, as well as in steering arms, of automotive vehicles. Usually in the replacement of press-fit style ball joints, not only is the joint replaced; typical requirements call for the associated mating boss part to be replaced as well. Such replacements are relatively expensive, particularly in the operation of racing vehicles, wherein excess loads are the norm, and commensurately short ball joint life cycles give rise to frequent replacements.
As one example involving certain late model Chevrolet Corvette suspension systems, the ball joints are formed of steel materials, while associated bosses of the control arms are formed of aluminum materials. The original equipment steel ball joint is press-fitted into the aluminum boss of the control arm. For safety reasons, the standard recommendation by General Motors Corporation, the maker of the Corvette, is against the reuse of any used aluminum part, notwithstanding expense. Thus, the replacement of both the worn ball joints as well as of their mating aluminum parts has become standard operating procedure, as well as a high expense with respect to such vehicles involved in racing activity.
The present invention provides an aftermarket retrofit kit for accommodating securement of threaded replacement steel ball joints in original equipment unthreaded apertures of aluminum bosses of control and steering arm joints in which original unthreaded ball joints were pressed-fitted. The kit is used to thread the original equipment boss apertures, and thus facilitates avoidance of having to replace original equipment aluminum control and steering arms. As such, the kit provides an opportunity to reuse the aluminum control and steering arm parts that would otherwise be discarded.
In a preferred form, the kit provides a cutting tool for creating preferably obtuse threads into and through the apertures of the original equipment aluminum mounting bosses. The kit is particularly designed for replacement of steel ball joints that have been pressed-fit into originally provided forged aluminum control and steering arm bosses, although not necessarily limited to those specific materials. To the extent that part sizes differ, separate kits can be use for respective upper and lower control arm ball joint systems.
In a preferred form, the aftermarket threaded replacement ball joints feature self-tapping threads, making possible (e.g. for some low risk applications) the reuse of previously kit-threaded aluminum mating parts for installation of successive replacement ball joints. Finally, in-the-field threading of the control arm bosses can be done on or off of the vehicle.